1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to panel-holding sashes or framing strips, and more particularly to sashes or strips having extruded rigid hinge members formed thereon.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Top, side, and bottom hinged windows are comprised of three major components: the glass-bearing sash, the window frame, and the hinges that attach the sash to the frame. Typically, two or more high-quality butt hinges or concealed scissor hinges are used for the above attachment. These hinges, which add to the cost of the hinge window, must be attached to the frame and the sash with extreme care. In order to help reduce the problem of sash sagxe2x80x94which results in sash drag whereby the sash drags across the framexe2x80x94the hinges must be assembled and thereafter affixed to each component within very tight tolerances. Deviations from the required tolerances will cause sash sag and render the window useless. Achieving such tight tolerances is very labor intensive and thus increases manufacturing costs.
Even if the top, side, or bottom hinged window is assembled correctly, sash sag can still occur. The window frame and the sash must remain absolutely square from initial assembly to final installation within a structure, otherwise sash sag will result. The hinge assembly can become distorted during shipping or installation resulting in sash sag.
Over time, the cantilevered weight of the sash will place stress on the hinges, especially the upper hinge, resulting in sash sag. In order to reduce this problem in side-hinged casement windows, manufactures recommend that the sash width be limited to 66 percent of the sash height.
If a window breaks or a hinge needs replacement due to corrosion or other effects, the hinge screws must be removed with extreme care. If the screw bore hole is stripped or otherwise deformed, either the window frame or the sash must be completely replaced in order to maintain optimum operating efficiency.
Many precautions can be taken to help reduce the sash sag problem. Such precautions include precise hinge positioning within extremely tight tolerances, absolutely straight positioning of hinge mount screws, appropriate cure time of glaze application, unconventional diagonal blocking of the glass within the sash, prevention of sash movement or bounce within the frame during the shipment of the top, side, or bottom hinged window, and many other time-consuming and costly precautions. While these and other precautions deter occurrence of sash sag, they can add greatly to the manufacturing and installation costs of the hinged window.
A system is needed wherein the problem of top, side, or bottom hinged window sash sag is virtually eliminated without the need for expensive hardware or manufacturing and installation techniques.
The present invention provides for a top, side, or bottom hinged panel system wherein the occurrence rates of sash sag are sharply reduced and the costs of manufacturing, installation, and replacement of the hinged panel are also reduced.
The present invention comprises an operable hinge system wherein the load bearing hinge mechanics are extruded as an integral part of the extruded frame member and of the extruded sash moving panel, with the hinge cavity being formed as a result of the extrusion process. A punch press can be used to create the male-female hinge components. One or more hinge pins can be inserted into and run the length of the aligned hinge knuckles. Ideally, these one or more pins will be flexible so that they may be inserted through one or more side openings located on the hinge elements. Such side installment is necessary for ease of pin removal and replacement for recessed windows.
The benefits of such a hinge system are multifold. The use of expensive hinge hardware as well as the cost of the accurate positioning of the hinge hardware is eliminated. Installation is relatively straightforward and once installed, the top, side, or bottom hinged panel is virtually maintenance free. The weight of the sash is evenly distributed along the entire length of the hinge side of the sash, which enables the panel manufacturer to construct a square sash as well as a non-rectangular curve shaped sash. Removal and replacement of a sash is greatly simplified. The top, side, or bottom hinged panel so produced will lack the unsightly loose butt hinges.
Many other benefits will also be realized including the ability to utilize a hinge system on a generally circular or a generally semicircular shaped panel frame and sash.
The above hinge system will have widespread applicability to all panel manufactures utilizing extruded frame and sash materials.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a movable top, side, or bottom hinged panel wherein the problems associated with sash sag are greatly reduced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a movable top, side, or bottom hinged panel having reduced manufacturing costs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a movable top, side, or bottom hinged panel having reduced installation costs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a movable top, side, or bottom hinged panel having reduced removal and replacement costs.
It is a final object of the present invention to provide a movable hinged panel that can be manufactured in a variety of shapes and sizes and hinged from jamb, sill or head or from a structural muntin.